After Effect
by rockgoddess42
Summary: Martin goes to Danny after the situation with his brother has been resolved.


After Effect

Martin walked into the office, glancing around, noticing Danny's absence after finding Rafi in the garage after his brother's girlfriend Sylvia called saying he was going to take his own life.

Collapsing in his chair burying his head in his hands, he worried about his partner.

He needed to check up on his best friend and make sure he was okay.

Pulling out his phone, scrolling down to Danny's number, he pressed, and waited, only for the phone to go to voicemail.

Sighing sadly he thought about where Danny could be, and the only place he knew he would go for some quiet was his apartment.

Getting up from his desk, he left his stuff, grabbing his coat, and headed out the door.

Walking out into the parking lot, he let his mind wander with thoughts of Danny, and their fun memories together.

Opening his car door, he stepped in, hesitated for a moment, and then put the key in the ignition, and turned on the car.

Reversing the car to head out of the lot, he sped towards Danny's apartment.

Arriving in a few minutes, he pulled into a parking spot, glancing around and sure enough saw Danny's car in the lot, and headed up to the apartment.

Suddenly remembering he had a spare key he had received from Danny just in case, instead of knocking he let himself in.

Quietly once he let himself in he gently knocked on the door to alert Danny to his presence so as not to scare him.

Hearing the knock, Danny glanced up and murmured, "yeah?"

Martin called gently, "Danny it's me brother can I come in?"

Danny called out softly, "yeah."

Making his way in, looking at Danny's apartment he could see he had not really concerned himself with cleaning up.

Sadly he made his way over to his partner and sat beside him on the couch for a moment.

Allowing Danny the time he needed to work this through, he suddenly felt the need to reach out to him.

His family the Fitzgerald's had never been big on expressing emotion, but within his time of working with this team, he found himself relaxed, and enjoying his job more.

Treasuring every moment he had building these friendships with his teammates especially Danny.

Danny whimpered as he finally allowed his emotions to break apart.

With that, Martin edged closer and wrapped a comforting arm around his younger partner, pulling him close.

Feeling Danny grip tightly onto him, he gripped his partner's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly in a brotherhood grip.

Placing his chin on top of his partner's head he whispered soothingly, "Ssssshhhh I'm here brother right here, let it go kiddo let it go ssshhhhh."

He began rubbing his back until he felt the tremors begin to ease, but kept a close distance to his partner, until he was ready to move away.

Leaning back slightly, he bent his head down a bit to catch Danny's eyes and asked softly, "Hey alright now?"

Keeping his eyes focused on Danny's downcast expression he frowned deeply in concern until he saw him nod in response.

Continuing after a moment Martin asked gently, "Do you wanna talk about Rafi?"

Patiently waiting for Danny he watched in concern until Danny whispered, "I'm just trying to process the fact that my big brother almost tried to end his life. He is all the family I have left I can't lose him. B-but I'm s-so a-angry a-about h-him u-using a-again and n-not c-coming to m-me."

Shaking his head in disbelief he reached out again to Danny placing a hand under his chin easing it upward to meet his own eyes, which began to water with emotion, he responded soothingly, "Hey brother listen to me you are not alone you hear me? He is not the only family you have. Little brother you've got me. I'm right here okay? I'm never leaving you ever."

Seeing the shed tears again he let out a sad sigh and again pulled Danny close as he began to tremble and sob.

After a few minutes he felt Danny's sobs begin to ease and gently looked down and saw his partner nearly asleep in his arms.

Smiling fondly, he gently eased his head back against a pillow, hearing him stir he ran a hand through Danny's hair soothing, "ssssshhh Danny boy you're okay close your eyes and rest brother I'm right here. Sssshhh go to sleep."

And he grabbed a blanket, covering him tucking it up against his chin, and then leaned back against the couch, just watching Danny sleep peacefully.

Within a few minutes Martin found himself not far behind as he fell into a deep sleep beside Danny promising, 'I'm right here brother you're okay now I'll never leave you I promise.'


End file.
